<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With the Click of a Button by TheGrowthWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961582">With the Click of a Button</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrowthWriter/pseuds/TheGrowthWriter'>TheGrowthWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zero Escape (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Worship, Growth, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Mind Break, Large Cock, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Mutation, Size Kink, Transformation, cock growth, hyper cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrowthWriter/pseuds/TheGrowthWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carlos is forced into yet another trap by Zero, he expects the worst possible outcome. Instead, Carlos undergoes an extreme growth that drastically changes the decision game and Carlos’s mentality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With the Click of a Button</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a warning, this story contains some fetishes that most people wouldn’t enjoy, like extreme cock growth, so proceed with care.</p><p>If you need a basic summary to Zero Time Dilemma, Carlos and 8 other people are forced into a game where they have to find a way to escape while avoiding death. They’re split into three teams - Carlos is teamed with Junpei and Akane. Every 90 minutes, Carlos and everyone else are injected with a drug that puts them to sleep and wipes their memories of the last 90 minutes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Carlos felt after waking up was a sharp pain in his neck. Zero must’ve wiped his memories again. The chair he was sitting in restrained Carlos from standing up, his wrists and ankles stuck in place. </p><p>Junpei and Akane were nowhere to be seen. It was unusual to wake up without them nearby. Determined to keep them safe, Carlos called out for them, “Junpei! Akane! Can you hear me?!”</p><p>No response. Carlos let out a sigh. All he can do is hope nothing bad happened to them the last time they were awake. When was the last time anyway? With no clocks, it could’ve been an hour ago or many weeks ago. Despite Carlos’s internal panic, he awaited for Zero’s instructions on the monitor ahead of him.</p><p>The dark screen switched on as Carlos watched on. He could never get used to seeing the plague-masked figure that spoke to him. Zero’s voice rang out loud and clear to explain the dilemma Carlos was in. </p><p>“Hello, Carlos. You’ve been selected to partake in a special treatment that could decide your fate.” Carlos knew there was no point talking back to the recording and calmly listened to the rules of whatever torture he would have to endure in the upcoming minutes.</p><p>“Though your mobility is limited, you should be able to move your hands freely. There are three buttons available for you to press. One is beneath your left hand, another beneath your right hand, and the third is on the side of the chair you are sitting in.” Feeling his hands around, Carlos could confirm all three buttons were where Zero said they’d be. At the least, Zero was a man of his word.</p><p>“This is a simple decision. If you click a button, a corresponding syringe will be injected into your system. One syringe has a poison with a 50% chance of dropping your heart rate to zero. The second syringe has a chemical mixture that can alter your physical and mental form. The final syringe isn’t a syringe at all, but the key to escaping this room. Choosing that button will unlock the door to this room. However, if you value your safety, you can choose to not select any of the buttons. However, if you don’t participate, your teammates Junpei and Akane will die in your place.”</p><p>Those words made Carlos’s heart drop. There’s no way he would let anyone die. Of course he’d participate, but a random guess to decide the outcome felt unfair, even for Zero’s standards.</p><p>Zero continued with the last of the rules, “This process will continue until one of two things occur. The first being you select the button that earns you your freedom. The second being at least one member of your team succumbs to death. With a single click of a button, your life could transform in serious ways. Find the right button to escape.”</p><p>The cryptic sign off left a bitter taste in Carlos’s throat. He’d have to choose a button, no doubt about it, but which? There weren’t any clues to which of the trio would be his ticket out of here. Thinking over it, he decided to try the button to the side of the chair’s arm. It was the furthest and most uncomfortable to press so it’d make sense for Zero to make that button the winning choice. With a loud grunt, Carlos clicked the button and waited for his fate to be known.</p><p>Seconds later, a syringe came down and sharply jabbed Carlos in the neck before he could find a way to retaliate. Wrong choice.</p><p>“Damn it,” Carlos groaned as whatever chemicals in the syringe entered his body. He had to prepare for whatever faced him and gripped the chair, holding his breath and determined to survive.</p><p>Carlos couldn’t be sure if he sat in suspense for a minute or five hours, but nothing happened. He felt strange, like something about him had transformed, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. The important factor here was that he was still alive and so were his teammates. He swore to escape before it came to that.</p><p>“If I have to do this another time, or even ten more times, bring it on Zero!” Carlos shouted out to the empty room, knowing Zero would be listening, “I won’t die here.” Before Carlos could continue his words of self-encouragement, he felt a prick in his neck. It wasn’t another syringe but instead the usual drugs that would knock him out in seconds and wipe his memories of this cycle of the game. With his last conscious thought, Carlos knew he’d have to get it right next time.</p><p>———</p><p>The first thing Carlos felt after waking up was a sharp pain in his neck. Zero must’ve wiped his memories again. The chair he was sitting in restrained Carlos from standing up, his arms and head stuck in place. </p><p>With an uncanny feeling of déjà vu, Carlos sat and awaited for Zero to give him the rules. The screen in front of him flickered on and played out instructions he felt vaguely familiar with. He must’ve attempted this before being put to sleep. Carlos had to make another decision, but which button? His memory was too foggy to remember which one he’s chosen already. It’d come down to luck. All he knew was he absolutely had to pick a button. Not choosing and letting his friends die was the worst possible outcome. Ultimately, he reached around and tapped the button on the side of the chair.</p><p>Wrong decision. Carlos yelped as another syringe forced it’s contents into his neck. “Guess it wasn’t that one,” he muttered to himself as if to aid his future self in picking the right button. As the pain in his neck subsided, Carlos wanted nothing more than to rub his neck to relief the soreness, but his restraints halted his movement.</p><p>It took a few minutes before Carlos noticed a change. “Must be the mutation,” he realized as he could feel something brush against his leg. At first, he jokingly theorized he was growing a tail or a third leg, but Carlos was mortified when he realized it was a third leg in a whole different meaning. For some reason, the chemicals were making his shaft and balls grow, Carlos was uncomfortably sure of it.</p><p>The jeans he wore were starting to feel snug as his bulge thickened. Slightly disturbed, Carlos exclaimed to Zero, “Is this your idea of some sort of sick joke?!” As with all of his outbursts, Carlos got no response.</p><p>Trying to look on the brighter side of this demented game, Carlos thought that things could’ve been significantly worse. He could’ve been dead or grotesquely mutated, his dick expanding a few inches wasn’t what he was expecting but it wasn’t a terrible punishment either. He’d been around six inches long before coming here, but his shaft was feeling closer to ten inches with hefty balls to match. He could feel his cock fully throbbing, though Carlos was unsure if that was a side effect of the chemicals or his own morbid arousal.</p><p>“You’re a creep, you know that?” Carlos said, trying to provoke Zero. His only response was a familiar spike in the side of his neck as he was ready to be put fast sleep. No matter how hard he fought to stay awake, Carlos knew it’d be useless, so he succumbed to a deep slumber and prayed to pick the correct button the next time he awoke. Or at least not the poison.</p><p>———</p><p>Carlos woke up for the third time to partake in another picking. Of course, he had no idea if this was his first attempt or eightieth. The rules of the trap were played for an annoyed Carlos after he woke up. Looking down towards the red buttons that could set him free or end his life, Carlos mumbled, “Which one, which one”. He took a quick glance around the rest of the room for any sort of clues to the answer he needed. Disappointed with no results, he begrudgingly tapped a button.</p><p>Carlos’s breath caught in his throat as the few seconds of tension while waiting dragged on. Unfortunately, Carlos was wrong. The typical syringe pierced his skin as he let out an animalistic grunt. Being pricked in the neck so many times was beginning to irritate Carlos. </p><p>His brain was fighting to recall anything about his wiped memories. All he could assume was this wasn’t his first time clicking a button, but Carlos couldn’t remember which one he’d chosen last time, and he was confident he wouldn’t remember next time either. Damn Zero and his reliance on lucky guessing.</p><p>A strange feeling in his crotch derailed his thoughts. The syringe was working it’s magic and caused Carlos’s cock to stretch out. His eyes shot down with a confused look, “What the-?!” He’d always been a pretty well endowed guy for as long as he could remember, ten inches long to be exact, but this was extreme. What the hell was Zero doing to him?</p><p>The sensual feelings of his engorged dick stretching against the fabric of his jeans was causing Carlos to huff and moan. He quickly came to the conclusion that his crotch wasn’t the only part growing, though it was the quickest to expand.</p><p>The muscles beneath Carlos’s shirt felt pumped with adrenaline. It was as if he’d just finished completing a heavy workout from the gym. Was this part of the syringe’s effects too?</p><p>Confused by his predicament, Carlos spoke, “What kind of a trap is this?” He was truly puzzled by Zero’s newest game. Though he couldn’t remember them exactly, he had a gut feeling Zero’s traps were always way more brutal than this. Carlos wasn’t sure if he felt thankful that Zero hadn’t killed him yet or if he was weirded out by the perverted decision that forced him to grow.</p><p>Even though Carlos could feel his cock growing further, it was time he was put to sleep. The usual drug prepared to knock him out and set him up for the next round of this trap. While his consciousness faded, the last thing Carlos could feel was one of the seams in his jeans ripping off from the force of his brand new 14 inch cock.</p><p>———</p><p>His memories weren’t only wiped, but altered. Carlos would wake up in a few hours and remember his body as it is now. He’ll have no recollection of his former, smaller self. To Carlos, 14 inches has always been normal for him. Alas, that’s not the true story, but the alterations from the chemicals invented a new truth for Carlos to believe in.</p><p>Round after round went by with Carlos pressing the same button each time and getting the same results each time. His face never failed to contort into a mix of shock and arousal when his cock began growing through the constrains of his jeans. Even his balls were getting bigger, slowly moving up to the size of oranges. Confusingly, Carlos was adapting to such a bizarre growth and begun anticipating it each time he woke up. Even with his memories changed, a little bit still lingered in his mind.</p><p>———</p><p>Carlos grumpily awoke to a set of rules he’s sworn he’s heard several times in the past. Before debating over which button he should pick, Carlos shivered in discomfort. The tip of his long cock hung to the freezing floor, sending chills up his spine. “Damnit,” Carlos spat out, “Did I forget my compression pants?” Thanks to his monstrous 28 inch dick, Carlos never left the house without wearing compression clothes to keep his secret hidden for as long as he could remember. It was weird he didn’t have them on now. </p><p>Subconsciously, Carlos flexed his right arm and recognized how much his workouts have been paying off. His meaty sixteen inch biceps were a reminder that he was still constrained by Zero no matter how strong he was. If it weren’t for the binds around his limbs, he’d surely be spending his time enjoying his beautiful body.</p><p>No — what was Carlos thinking? As he recalled the rules Zero gave him after waking up, he tracked over a brief mention of a memory altering drug in one of the syringes. That must be why Carlos’s body and thoughts are so abnormal. Still, Carlos swore he’s always been this hung. It was impossible for Zero’s doings to alter the human mind that much, right?</p><p>With nothing else to do but choose a button, Carlos did just that and wasn’t surprised when the mutation syringe struck his neck. Truthfully, Carlos had a sneaking suspicion in the back of his brain that’s what was going to happen.</p><p>Carlos’s entire body washed over with pleasure as the growing began. Though he should’ve been weirded or grossed out, Carlos felt his libido running wild and the sense of growing gave him an unusual grasp of nostalgia. It didn’t take any time at all for his 28 inch dick to surpass 30 inches and beyond. Though his cock rubbing against the floor wasn’t pleasant, his huge balls kept his lap warm.</p><p>“Fuck,” Carlos blurted out with unprecedented excitement, “This is pretty incredible.” His bulbous cock dragged further across the floor, forcing Carlos to spread his legs ever so slightly more to accompany his royal member and his knightly testicles. Haziness started to get to Carlos as enough blood surged to his shaft to keep it erect, messing with his head. Unable to comprehend the craziness of what was happening, Carlos gave into the growth and flexed all his muscles in a desperate attempt to relieve some sexual tension.</p><p>Carlos basked in the euphoria that came from his enormous cock getting bigger and his flexed body beneath his tight shirt. He swore if he tried hard enough, he could rip off the fabric to his shirt if he managed to bounce his pecs forcibly.</p><p>Carlos’s thoughts were melting to mush. All of his concerns were transforming into desires. This wasn’t so bad. Maybe if he was appreciative enough, Zero would eventually free his tied up limbs or even give him a double dose of that lucky syringe. Just as Carlos could feel the growth reaching it’s limits and slowing down, a dull ping in his neck put him to sleep.</p><p>———</p><p>Carlos had beaten Zero’s game. Well, at least to him. It was no longer a life or death situation. Carlos could sit back, relax, and feel the wonderful sensations of growing every time he chose. Zero even changed their video message to inform Carlos which button would trigger the growth each time so he wouldn’t forget.</p><p>Of course, Carlos chose that button every time without fail. This was far better than any other decision game. He didn’t have to do anything to put his life in danger and received blissful arousal as a reward for his choice. It was perfect.</p><p>With a cock approaching four feet long, it was safe to say Carlos caught on to the memory changes he’d experience. He couldn’t tell exactly how small he used to be, but he never wanted to go back now that he’s grown into a true, powerful size. Zero stopped using the memory components all together after numerous trials since it wouldn’t change Carlo’s decision any further. He was too deep into the effects of growing to falter.</p><p>With every awakening, Carlos was glad to see his cock bigger and stronger than the last time he woke. During one of his forced slumbers, Zero swapped out Carlos’s chair for a much wider and softer sofa. Carlos was glad he could get more comfortable since his balls were becoming too wide to fit in the previous chair without spilling off the edge. </p><p>Carlos joyfully pressed the same button for the tenth time. Twentieth? Thirtieth? There wasn’t any way he could remember every click, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was he wanted more. Lucky for Carlos, he could feel two syringes stab him. With a smile, he expressed his thoughts aloud, “Zero must’ve doubled the dose.” Just like Carlos said, his dick grew at a much faster pace than any previous round due to the double dosage. Within minutes, he’d gained another ten inches to his behemoth log. </p><p>Carlos didn’t hear the sound of a snap from being too entranced by his beautiful cock. His pecs had finally ripped through his shirt like he’d fantasized about so many times ago. Carlos’s body was built enough to enter in competitive bodybuilding. His 22 inch biceps sent more tears through his shirt as he tore his focus away from his cock to flex his newly formed muscles. If it weren’t for his godly penis, Carlos would still get stared down by strangers for his strengthened muscles.</p><p>The cycle remained unbroken with every passing dose. Carlos’s mind was too messy to stop growing now. Even as his cock grew past the 100 inch mark, he couldn’t help but want more, to experience the excitement from surpassing bigger milestones. It was a dangerous cycled he’d been trapped in. Each of the doses only made him hungrier for more and fogged up his thoughts enough so Carlos felt no need to escape, no need to leave Zero’s confines. Why would he want to anyways? No more death traps or arguments, only pleasure.</p><p>At the present, Carlos received his first triple dose from Zero and reveled in his desperate horniness. The feeling of his cock pushing against the wall on the other side of the room didn’t shock or scare Carlos at all. It only added fuel to the fire and encouraged him to keep going until all four walls of the room were attempting to contain his member. </p><p>———</p><p>Carlos woke up and immediately prepared for his next taste of surging growth. He impatiently waited for Zero’s normal message to finish off. Carlos might’ve been terrified by this grim message at one point in time, but now he was only annoyed that it wasted time he could spend growing. The message ended with Zero’s usual sendoff, “Find the right button to escape.” Those words lingered in Carlos’s mind for too long. Right button? What is the right button?</p><p>“The right button, huh.” Carlos stared down at the buttons beneath his hands. Of course, he knew which one would start the growth process, Zero pointed out which it was in the message, but Carlos wanted to try out the right button since Zero alluded to it in his message. His curiosity won against his arousal and Carlos slammed his right hand straight down on the button below.</p><p>Waiting. An eternity wrapped in a few mere seconds. Carlos swore he couldn’t bear the empty silence any longer. Where was the syringe? The syringe would never come as the rungs around his limbs unlatched with a silent click.</p><p>“What?” Carlos asked, stunned for the first time in ages. The screen lit back up and showed Zero with a new message. “You’ve completed this decision game. Please use the door on your right to exit,” and just as quickly as he appeared, Zero’s video message faded away.</p><p>Carlos sat for many excruciating minutes. On one hand, he was furious he didn’t get to experience that terrific growth one last time. Simultaneously, he was horrified with how carried away he’d gotten as reality set in. Carlos would have to live with a 15 foot cock for the rest of his life — soft. Even worse, his balls were bigger than bowling balls and churned with gallons of semen. There was no telling how much damage his erect shaft could do.</p><p>Awkwardly and uncomfortably shifting off of the sofa, Carlos found it nearly impossible to move his cock across the room. It weighed more than the rest of his body and took tremendous strength to lunge to the door. Thankfully for him, his improved muscles gave him the strength to drag his huge dick across the floor and out of the room after twenty minutes of intense trying. If his muscles hadn’t grown, there’s no doubt Carlos would’ve been trapped on the couch by his immobile cock.</p><p>Speaking of his muscles, Carlos took a second to appreciate how much nicer he looked before going through the next door. His pecs and ass jutted out from the rest of him, giving him a terrific figure. His arms and legs were strong enough to support himself even with an inhuman dick to carry around. Carlos was the biggest man in the world. Or so he thought.</p><p>Satisfied with his new adoration towards his body, Carlos turned towards two doors. One was open and led back into the spacious lounge for his team’s ward. Peeking inside, he saw nobody else waiting for him. Intriguingly, the second door was locked tight, but he could hear deep moaning beyond the wall. Carlos had a hunch he could break the lock if he ripped the door out. Using his titanic biceps to rip the door clear off its hinges as if he was peeling a sticker off an apple, Carlos strutted into the new room while carrying his massive cock between his pecs, the tip skyrocketing over Carlos’s head. Inside, he was met by a similar wall of veiny flesh to his own shaft.</p><p>Before bewilderment struck Carlos, a familiar voice rang into his ears, “Carlos? Is that you?” Junpei looked up from the beaten down couch with wide eyes at Carlos. Both men had transformed immensely since they last saw each other. Their two cocks were enough to fill up half the room and Carlos could see Junpei was still tied by his restraints, unable to overcome Zero’s trap. As Carlos gawked at Junpei’s 25 foot erect dick, he felt his hole twitch and blood rushing to his cock with Junpei in an identical state of shock from seeing his team captain so huge.</p><p>Carlos got closer to Junpei and sat next to him on the couch, their colossal cocks rubbing against each other, making both men moan shamelessly. Both teammates were quickly losing any sense of logic and wanted nothing more than to feel the other’s muscles, to ride each other’s cock, to grow together.</p><p>Carlos leaned down to whisper in Junpei’s ear, his breath traced with hormonal arousal, “Maybe if we ask Zero, we can both stay here.” To sell his point, Carlos rested his chin in the valley between Junpei’s ginormous pecs. The brunette’s muscles were much larger then Carlos’s own, signifying Junpei had gone through the experiment longer than he had. So big, in fact, that Junpei’s biceps were twice as large as his own head.</p><p>“Yes,” Junpei said with heavy breath and a vigorous nod. They wanted to stay and relish in each other’s company. The far wall began to crack and crunch against the duo’s hulking cocks, threatening to spill out into the lounge and beyond. As Junpei moaned out from the cold wall brushing against his skin, Carlos got the perfect idea. The two of them would end this game once and for all. With an endless amount of syringes at their disposal, they could outgrow the facility and allow everyone to escape. It’d take a couple weeks to complete, but Carlos knew it was the easiest way for everybody to live. With a clueless grin, Carlos told Junpei about his idea and prepared to put their heroic escape plan in motion. If they were lucky, Zero would allow them to keep growing beyond the facility’s grounds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fic! There are a few parts where the wording is a little off, but I’m pleased with how it turned out and hope you readers are as well. I changed the format of my writing a bit so the paragraphs weren’t as long. As always, requests are appreciated but may take several weeks for me to get to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>